


The Tweak & Tucker Cupcake Company

by RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66/pseuds/RhiRhiakaDamienGurl66
Summary: Craig and Tweek had started their own cupcake business that the town supports them. A short Creek oneshot, courtesy of a McBrady Shipper.
Relationships: Creek South Park
Kudos: 18





	The Tweak & Tucker Cupcake Company

The Tweak & Tucker Cupcake Company

One snowy day in the semi normal small mountain town of South Park, Colorado that the local schools had shut down for the day, due to the poor weather situations is deteriorating out through the day. Cut to the Tweak residence that Tweek was working on his latest creations, mocha flavored cupcakes. When Craig came in that he was covered from head to toe with snow and freezing cold from the north winds howling outside right now.

"Honey, you look cold and wet right now?" Tweek spoke with concern, when Craig was shoveling the snow off his shoulder, as he was walking toward Tweek's house.

"I'm starting to warm up now, but thanks, Tweek." Craig replied along with a big smile on his face, as he walked into the kitchen that the aroma of mocha hung in the air. "Babe, it smells good in here that we should start up our own cupcake company called The Tweak & Tucker Cupcake Company."

"You do think that we should go in business together, babe. We need to find a launch site for our product." Tweek commented on the product that he knows about the in and out of running a small business, due to his parents running the local coffee shop. "We could launch them at school, or at your parents' coffee shop. " Craig explained, while he had placed his left hand on his right shoulder. Unknown to them that both Richard and Helen Tweak were sitting at the table doing their paperwork for their business while business is down during the first snow storm of the season.

"They are so gay." Richard whispered to his wife, who was taking inventory count on what to order more for their small shop. All sudden they look over their shoulders to see their gay son and his boy are standing there with a plate of his mocha flavored cupcake. "Hello there, Tweek and Craig. I can see that you both are busy in the kitchen already this morning."

"Dad and mom, can you try these for us that we are thinking about starting our own cupcake business." Tweek explained about their plan to his parents who were eating the potential product for their future business.

"Oh my God, these are delicious, Tweek!" Helen said in a very surprised to taste her own son's baked creations. "Richard, I think it is a good idea to showcase their talents to town by helping them to jump start their little business." "It will be trademarked as made by my gay son and his boyfriend on the packages." Richard added along with a smile, as he looks at his wife.

Next few days later after the first snow storm of the season had hit the area that Richard and Helen were stocking the dessert cooling counter at Tweek Brothers Coffee Shop for The Tweak and Tucker Cupcake Company's first sale. A couple of sale had been made already that the town were supportive towards the young couple, as the news spread that everyone were buying them in bulk. Even Richard had commissioned one of the Asian girls to draw his son and his boyfriend's company logo and kawaii looking drawing of them.

Next morning at Tweak Bros. Coffee Shop that both Tweek and Craig were there stocking their freshly made products into the dessert cooling counter before heading to school. That is when they both look up to see Mayor McDaniels, who was there getting her mocha latte before her meetings out through the day. All sudden that something had caught her eyes, which it was a box of their freshly made cupcakes.

"Kids, can I have a box of our mocha cupcakes, please?" McDaniels asked that she had fallen in love with the cupcakes. That Craig had handled her a box of freshly made Mocha Cupcakes. "Here you go, madam mayor." Craig replied with a smug look on his face when he had handed her the green colored box. "Boys, frankly to be honest that I love your cupcakes that I'm proud to see our young people carry their dreams out, don't let anyone ruined it for you by twisting your dreams to carry their own get rich scheme out." As she walk out of the door with her coffee and box of cupcakes to head for City Hall at that moment.

"Thanks, madam mayor… Oh, shit that we are late for school. Come on, Craig!" Tweek panicked, when he had seen the time that they were running late for class right now. "Babe, we are going to make the first bell that I'm promise you." Craig answered in a calm tone, when he had reaches out for Tweek's hand that he had accepted to hold his hand during their calming walk to school along the way with smiles.

"The End"


End file.
